When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: It's her little hobby, and Allen didn't mind it a bit. In fact, it amused him to see her in that condition. But what if she went a little bit too far? And for what reason she did this odd hobby?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! LegendarypkmnNyunyu is on the net!**

**This is my first Allen x Rio/Rachel/Heroine in the Harvest Moon: A New Beginning fic!**

**At the first time I laid my eyes on Allen, I already plan to married him at the game!**

**Sure, Neil is cool too, he's similar to Vaughn actually, but I just can't simply resist the glasses! And the cool scissor belt! *swoon***

**I want to play the new HM game so badly, but exams and such are a load of work! I'll be able to play at December, so I have to wait patiently which is very hard.**

**Enough with my situation!**

**So, this story is inspired from the song, "When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead" by Vocaloid, but there will be some difference on the plot, though it's just a bit I guess. Maybe there are some stories based on this song too, but with all honesty, it's my own idea to make this story. I highly respect an original idea.**

**Well then! Let's enjoy the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is not mine! It's Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment's!**

**Oh, and by the way, this story is Allen's PoV 'kay.**

* * *

_**~When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead~**_

It was a dream of mine to be a top hair stylist. Because of that, since I opened my salon, I've been competiting every time there was a hair styling competition. I won most of all, being a prodigy I am. And for that I won many prize and my name was well known among other hair stylists.

But that didn't stop me from having my special time with a special princess.

Riona Rachel Darisson.

She was the one who build the building for my salon. I didn't really fall for her instantly, it was quite the opposite really. We didn't get along at first because of my big head and her childish attitude, but her charm (she really didn't know that she got one) was quite... Irresistible.

Rod and Neil both felt that way toward her. Sure, stubborn Neil decline about it when I asked that, but his expression said it all. Rumor had it that the prince and his butler was also charmed by her. Although in the end, they all only became her best boy friends.

Because of my bold move to asked her in various date and in the end, gave her the commitment ring, she was officially mine.

We dated for a year and half, and I love her ever since. I love everything about her. Her smile, the perfect pink lips that made her cute when she pouted. The golden hair of hers. Even though she worked under the sun blast, her hair was treated very well, so soft as silk. And the beautiful sky blue eyes. It filled with warm, innocent, and determination. Even if the orbs of hers filled with rage, it would still be the most beautiful blue that even the sky couldn't compared it.

I bold myself up to propose to her traditionally. She glomped me down with her hug when I revealed the legendary blue feather. She squealed happily as I crashed my lips against hers. She was officially mine forever.

Our wedding was a spectacular one. Rio wanted it to be simple, but I made a simple yet spectacular but still elegant. I wanted to make it as memorable as I could, so I gave it my all.

I ordered every single thing from all the named master. Famous florist, famous wedding dress designer, famous chefs, famous bakery for the cake, every thing. I wanted to made it perfect.

And it was perfect indeed.

We invited the whole town. I invited my acquaintance, Julius with his mentor Mira, Cam along with his wife Lilian, Luna and Candace, also Shelly. Rio, on the other hand, invited her cousin Claire and Chelsea, both with their own family. Everyone who was invited, was left astonished by the simple yet fantastic beauty. Rio's face lit up in pure joy when she saw the decoration and all of it.

17th Winter was surely the most memorable day in our life.

* * *

"Sigh... What a day..."

I was walking through the town, walking home after a long day work. The name Allen Loritz is getting famous, if I could say that way. I wasn't show off, no, it was pretty much the fact actually.

Many customers had been coming to my work place, and I had been busy since. It was nearly Christmas, so the order just kept piling up. Being single handed, I got some help from my mom who own a salon too. But she wasn't here everyday. Just two or four days in a week.

But I knew that I would be amused by princess... Haha.

Alas, I reached my home. It was a large house, a real fit for more people that us. I opened the door and...

There she was.

Lying on her chest, with a pool of red liquid fluid under her, staining the wooden floor. She also had a knife stabbed on her back and also a pool of red around the knife.

Heh, it was always like this.

"Oh my! My dear princess is stabbed and bleed to death! What should I do?!", I said with a fake panic and high pitched voice.

I could hear a muffled giggle from her.

"Hah... Guess the cleaning will be harder now.", I chuckled.

She lifted her head and faced me with a silly smile plastered on her face.

"Hehehehe. Welcome home, Allen."

"Rio, you really want to give everyone heart attack, aren't you?", I crouched and poked her forehead with my index finger.

"Heh, only Tina fell for it though. And you too.", she giggled.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, "I made your favorite~", she said with a cute sing song voice.

"Don't worry, I'll clean that up later after dinner.", she add.

Heh, it was always like this since...maybe the end of Summer? I forgot.

When I got home, she always there. Lying on the floor, pretended to be dead. Cause of 'death' ? Stabbed on the back, arrow went through her head, axe on her head, eaten by a crocodile, and all funny way to die.

One day, she wore a full soldier uniform (Only she and God knows where to get that, not even Yuri) also with a gun. She looked like she died on honor, or something like that... On the other day, she wore a, uh, sunfish costume? With a blood trailed on the costume's mouth and a bullet hole near the fin? Ah, it was hilarious. Another time, she was cooking...with an arrow went through her head and a blood on her forehead. It was amusing to watch, but a little creepy too.

Of course, the first time I saw her there, lying with blood pool, I was panicked but she immediately sat up and laughed. The more crazy one was when Tina came to delivered a package for her. She almost fainted to saw her in that situation. Again, she stopped her before she searched for help and explained the situation.

...Why you ask? Truth to be spoken, I didn't know. I didn't know why she acted that way. When I asked her, she always said that it was her new hobby. But I knew that it was more than that... But what?

Ah, thought about that later. Genovese pasta was waiting for me...

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand done!**

**Let's celebrate for my 10th story in the net! Hooray!**

**Still, although is my 10th story, I'm still a newbie~ and I know that there's some wrong grammar and errors, so be kindly enough to pointed it out! **

**Please review and don't you dare to not leave a review! (JK, don't worry ; P, but seriously, drop a review) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeey! The awesome me back!**

**Yes people! I'm back from the Hetalia characters x reader fic hunting!**

**Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaa... I feel bad...**

**The thing is, my internet had been broken recently...so I can't update :(**

**Review reply brought you by Flying Mint Bunny!**

**harvestmoonluver4164: Actually, the idea of her "death" are exactly from the song, so I just went along with that. Thanks for reviewing~!**

**MysticForest44: Unique huh? Give thanks to Vocaloid team who create this song! And also to God who create the creators of Vocaloid! Thanks for reviewing~!**

**HersheyChoco101: "There were a few times where you added an article and didn't need it or didn't put it when it was necessary." Can you kindly point it out for me? Thanks for reviewing~!**

**My dear Kiku~ The disclaimer please~**

**Kiku: Harvest Moon ANB is not Nyunyu-san's.**

**Remember... This is Allen's PoV.**

* * *

_**~When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead~**_

Ah, sooooo tired... Today I got many appointments from some rich ladies. It was important to not make them upset! One of them recommended me to do their hair style, so if I failed, it would bring down my reputation. But worried not, I nailed it. They were impressed and paid me a quite large amount of cash.

The ladies were picky type, as you expected from an upper class women. It took me longer to did their hair, so I got home late today. It was 9 pm. I was, yet again, walked in the snow across the town to the ranch, where a hot bath and warm bed were waiting for me. I shoved my gloved hands to the jacket pocket, sometimes pulled my right hand to cover my mouth as I yawned.

Hmmm...

I stopped in front of the door. The light were off except for the hall way. I searched the house key in my pants pocket.

"Ah, found it.", I said as I felt the metal against my palm. I pulled it out and inserted it to the keyhole. Turned it to the right twice and...

Click

Viola.

I turned the knob and...

There she was again.

Lying there, faced up with a knife stabbed on her heart.

But what made my eyes grew into dinner plate size was that she pretend to be 'dead' like she usually did but...

She 'died', wearing a white strapless, complicated embroidered, expensive silk dress, with the flower veil that flowed to her mid-back and the elbow length, satin white gloves.

Her wedding dress.

The one that I specially order from the master of wedding dresses.

And now she stained it with this...'blood' and 'knife'?

Okay, now it was officially that...

I

WAS

FURIOUS

With all of my willpower I tried to remained calm. I crouched down and whispered coldly,

"This is going too far, Riona Rachel Loritz..."

Her eyes snapped open, only to found my cold gaze on her.

"What do you mean, Allen?", she asked with confusion.

I smirked smugly, "Why are you wearing THAT?"

"Well I-"

"Do you know how much it cost to get that?", I raised my voice as I stood up, never a second leave my gaze from her.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, woman. That dress is a handmade, every single inch of it. And there's only one of this design in this whole damn world! How dare you used it for your silly little hobby?! Every person who got this masterpiece from the master of all masters keep and treat it like a fragile yet precious diamond, yet you stained it with some kind of fluid and a toy knife to rip it! Anyone with brain cells wouldn't and never do that, you hear?!", I yelled at her. My mind was fogged and blinded, all I could think that my expression of love that I gave her was being crushed and torn and ripped by the one and only her. Without a second glance, I stormed back to town, back to my office of passion and art.

I hastily opened the lock and slammed the door shut with a bam after I entered. I switched the light on and rushed to the counter, grabbing a bottle of Italian red wine and a crystalline wine glass from the small friggo bar hidden behind the counter. I plopped open the bottle and poured some of the mix of red and purple liquid to the glass. In one gulp, the glass was empty. I poured another, and another, and another, leading the bottle into an emptiness.

My head was spinning as hell. I was drunk. My body was sore and I was more exhausted than before. I staggered up the stairs, tried to walked properly as I totter to my old bedroom. I didn't pay any mind to change, heck the wardrobe here was already empty. I slumped to the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand done.**

**Did I nailed it? The Allen's Wrath scene?**

**I know it seems that he is exaggerating, too exaggerating. But hey, it's his passion. Fashion and style are his passion right? Tell me, is the scene is kinda suited him?**

**Drop some reviews dear readers or Russia will haunt you with his water pipe... *kolkolkolkol***

**And constructive critics are more that welcome!**

**Oh! and Merry belated Christmas everyone~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooooo world!

...Is there any reader here...?

If there is, where have I been you ask?

The battlefield named SCHOOL! That's where!

I joined the army, with pencil for my sword, books for my tomes, laptop for my shield, Post-it notes for my armour! I had leave my beloved video games and fanfictions at home, and they patiently, yet painfully, waiting for my return. Many times I fell, many times I rose. Yet, The Captains of Science were too much for me, so I barely defeated Captain Biology and Captain Chemistry, yet I was defeated by Captain Physics and Captain Math.

...Now I'm blabbering nonsense...please forgive me dear readers... I've been through a lot of stress and pressure...

I also playing Harvest Moon ANB like crazy maniac! I already got Allen a green heart but I damn straight, he didn't confess to meeee DDD':

Although I already fulfilled the requirements DDD':

But I don't know why... Maybe there's a glitch or something... I don't know...

I'm so...sad... :'(((

Please somebody tell me that there is reverse proposal... Orz

Well, enough with my sorrow. Let's be happy that I updated, 'kay!

Okay! It's Review Reply time!

HersheyChoco101: I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update this story for a long time... Q_Q hope you still reading this though!

Scarlet Moon: Thank you for loving this story~! *hugs* I do my best to update!

Strikey-Chan: It's ok if you don't like him much! Everyone have the, their own opinions and perspective. So, who do you fancy?

Meeeeeeh, sorry for grammar errors. Grammar is my biggest enemy... And so sorry if I can't be a good author who update regularly... TAT

Anonymousgirl88: Yaaaaaa! Saya Indonesian tuleeeen! Ternyata ada sesama indonesian yg baca dan fave dan follow fic kuuuu~~~ Senangnyaaa~~~ Maaf baru bisa update, saya sibuk sama yg namanya SMA щ(˚ ˚щ)

Thanks for review, everyone!

Disclaimer: The awesome Harvest Moon ANB is not mine!

Remember... This is Allen's PoV.

_**~When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead~**_

The light seeping through the window, birds cripping happily to welcomed the day.

...God, my head hurts...

I woke up with this worse hangover I ever had. Well, it was my first. I always know my limit, but this time was an exception.

Now here I was. Holding an ice pack to my head. I drank some herb tea, and boy it was very effective.

...Reminiscing yesterday...

I guess I was too exaggerating. Yes, it was expensive, but if you wash it carefully with a lukewarm water and soft detergent and the stain will come off. Knowing Rio who had live alone since she came to Echo Town, it would be no problem to do such thing.

Ah...damn. She must've hate me for this...

I was thinking about how to apologize to her, when a ring of a phone fill the air.

I took my phone from my pants pocket and checked the caller ID

JULIUS was written on the screen.

I pushed the answer button and the familiar voice blared.

"I WANT EVERY DETAILS, MON AMI~!"

Luckily I didn't held the phone near my ear.

"Julius, it's freaking morning for God sake. What do you want? And it's better important!", I barked back.

"I want details! Details! Details! Details!"

"What details?"

"About yesterday! What else iz there to tell?"

My eyes went wide. "...how do you know?"

"Onhonhon, I marked it on the calendar~"

"...marked it on the calendar?", I asked dumbly.

"...don't say that you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

A pregnant silence.

"...hello? You there?", I was the one who broke the silence.

A sigh was heard on the other line,"...you're unbelievable."

"Alright, enough about the chit chat. What. Are. You. Talking. About.", my patient was running thin.

Another sigh, "Look at your calendar, mon ami..."

I did as he suggested. I looked at the calender on the night stand.

Today is Winter 16th.

"What day was yesterday, hm?"

Winter 15th.

...Holy crap...

On the calender, the date Winter 15th was drawn in little red hearts, with a cute writing of a certain female, 'A & R, Wedding Day~ 3'

"Oh God...", was all I could muttered.

"You now know?", the other line said.

"Oh God, oh crap, oh DAMN! Julius, I really messed up! I'm too messed up that I think I can't do anything for her correctly!", I sputtered out to him.

"What iz it, Allen? Why you said that?"

"I..."

I told him everything that happened yesterday at night. I told him my sudden outburst, the reason, and many more. All that related to the event yesterday.

Including...

"When does this silly little hobby of hers started?"

"Around...two months ago, I suppose."

Silence.

"Do you think...that...she has some secret reason for this?"

"That's what I thought too. But whenever I ask about it, she denied and said that it's her new hobby."

"Oh, mon ami... What a mess you got tangled to..."

"Sigh... I know... I really have to make it up for her... But I somehow doubt it... Huh, a good husband I am...", I sighed.

"Ah, mon ami. Life is never flat. It have ups and downs. But that's what make the bond stronger and stronger. Let her be alone at first, to reflect her action and to think more deeper about it. You, on the other hand, have to apologize in the most way you can express how sorry you are.", chided Julius, the master of amour.

"Sigh...I guess..."

"And for that, I got some ideas for you~~~ Care to hear it?"

"Hm? What is it?"

The sun shone brightly, making snow on the ground glistening like tiny diamonds spread through a white satin. The winter plants sure were enjoying the day.

But it was another case with the farmer though...

Rio always the early bird who woke up at 6 AM, sharp. Well, being a farmer and all, she didn't have a hard time with rise from the slumber, she was used to even, but today was an exception.

It was 7 AM in the morning, but she was still cocooned in her blanket, with no sign of movement at all.

Her eyes were puffy with trail of tears cascading on her cheeks. The golden locks spreading on the pillow in a messy manner.

Her dog, Sporty, could be heard barking around outside, ordering the animals to come out and enjoy the sun. But it seemed that she ignored them all.

The warm sun from her windows, the glistening snow outside, the happy bark of Sporty; it was not enough to haul her back to her feet and start working on the farm.

Suddenly, sparks shimmer right beside the double bed. The sparks went more shiny and shimmering then in a flash, the one and only Harvest Goddess of Echo Town.

Even though the Harvest Goddess had arrived, Rio didn't move a muscle.

"Rio darling~! Wakey-wakey~"

"..."

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty~! You have a farming to do~!"

"..."

"Oh well then. I will use force then~!"

She pulled the blanket forcefully, and immediately, her hand went to Rio's side and tickling her mercilessly.

"Urgh!"

Rio successfully slapped the Goddess' hands from her ticklish area, but being a Goddess, she already put small amount of magic. So even when her hands were not on her sides anymore, the tickle was still there.

"Ngggh! Noooo! Please, make it stoooop!", Rio plead as her hands tried to swat the ticklish feeling away.

"Not until you get up, up, up I say!", said the Harvest Goddess as she crossed her arms on her chest and smiled triumphantly.

"Nggggh! Okay okay! I'm up!"

Rio rose from the bed, squinted her eyes as she rubbed her red and swollen eyes.

"What do you need, Harvest Goddess...? I'm still sleeeeepy..."

"No you're not child. I know what really happen."

"..."

Rio hung her head low, fresh tears pricked from the corner of her ocean blue orbs.

Harvest Goddess sighed a little and put a comforting arm on her left shoulder, "Now child...let it all out..."

"...no...I had enough..."

"...Rio, dear..."

Rio removed the Goddess' hand on her shoulder, "I shouldn't do that... I know the dress is very expensive, yet I treated it badly... I'm so childish...that even make Allen mad... Maybe he has been holding all the embarassment when he was with me, who always embarassing him... Maybe he married me to see if I would be mature, be a woman instead of a girl... Yet, I'm still the old childish me...and then...he had it. He had enough of me...", she told Harvest Goddess as the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Now child...fights are normal in a relationship... You know that it can make you and your spouse understand each other more. Let him be, give him a chance to reflect what he has done.", the Goddess said as she warped her arms around her.

There was peaceful silence afterwards, the sound of nature filled the whole house.

Then, the Harvest Goddess spoke, "Now dear, I want you to take a vacation."

Rio turned her face so she was face to face with the Goddess, "But...what about the farm?"

She laughed a bit, "Don't you worry! I'll take care of everything. When a woman is on a depression, the best thing to do is to refreshing herself~ Now, hurry up and change!"

Rio got up from the bed, and went to her blue closet. She picked out the blue Nordic dress and stared it for a while. Memories about the dress flooded her mind, making her lips crooked upwards ever so slightly.

The dress was specially made by Yuri-Emma's talented daughter-using a high quality material that Allen bought from his hometown. Said that it was on sale so he bought it, but Rio didn't believe what he said. He was eager to blow up his wallet just for her.

"...sometimes, I wondered why he love me so much...I feel that I'm not worthy for him...", she said to herself.

She took out her underwear and went into the athroom.

In the bathroom, Rio immediately went to the sink to brush her teeth and wash her face, when a red puffy eyed with tear stained cheeks and gold haired (that looks like a rat burrow) girl stared back at her.

Most girls (and some boys maybe) would shrieked in horror when the mirror showed them that kind of reflection, but not Rio. She didn't really mind her apperance, not until Allen came to her life though.

Allen usually would commented about the outfit, the accessories, and the overall style. What would match with this, what hair style that fit this, and many more.

But suprisingly, when he started to had Rio as his girlfriend, he seldomly commented about her apperance. Rio on the other hand, tried to looked appealing at their dates. She knew that he was very stylish, so she learnt a thing or two to combine the outfits. Maybe Allen could saw that Rio tried her best to make him happy.

"...hn...wonder why the mirror didn't break...I looked more than just horrible...might as well wash my hair..."

After a refreshing bath, Rio put on the dress, went to her vanity to apply some thin make-up-a small amount of blush and a lip balm.

She took a pair of dark blue flat shoes and put it on.

"Looking good, girl!", said the Harvest Goddess.

"Thank you. Now, I'm ready."

"But first, you must remember that I send you there with teleport. If you want to go back here, just ask my sibling who lived there. I will send you to her to now."

I nodded,"Okay."

She held out both of her hands, "Now, hold my hand and close your eyes. Stay calm and don't freak out. Remember, you can open your eyes after you hear my sibling's voice."

I interwined my hands with the Harvest Goddess' and closed my eyes. Then she mumbled the mantra that was used for teleporting people who were lucky enough to see the Harvest King, the Harvest Goddess, and the Harvest Sprites when ever they could. Simply put, the chosen one.

Sparks started to gather, making a soft hue beams. The beams swirled and twirled, engulfing Rio from toe to head. The swirls and twirls rotated more rapidly and shone brightly with every second.

The light shone the brightest, and the next second got sucked to the air, leaving the Harvest Goddess all alone in the farmhouse.

"Well now! My job here is done. Let's get back to the pond, shall we?"

With a flick of her finger (and a flick of magic spark, of course), her figure slowly disappeared, leaving the cow's moo echoed through the house without any listener.

Finished! Yay! Hurrah! Hallelujah!

Oooh, it felt good to finally update!

For your information...yes, I know that the Nordic dress is actually coloured magenta or red, but I want it all BLUE! Gotta love BLUE. Because Nordic means Sweden and Sweden means BLUE! #swedenhetaliafan

Give me some reviews and comments dear readers! And please point out the grammatical errors so I can be a better author!

See you in the next chapter~~~


End file.
